Transmission systems where signals are either transmitted or received at a time over the same frequency resource are referred to as Half-Duplex (HD) transmission systems. In contrast, with Full-Duplex (FD) systems, the signals are transmitted and received simultaneously over the same frequency resource at the same time. A FD transmitter/receiver (transceiver) allows signals to be transmitted and received simultaneously on the same frequency resource. FD techniques have been used in wired or wireless systems such as telephony or radar systems. FD in wireless communications requires high isolation between the transmitter and receiver components to prevent the relatively high power transmitter signal from interfering with the low power receiver signal. The higher the transmitter power level and receiver sensitivity are, the higher transmitter-receiver isolation is needed.